Kari Petrelli-Bones
Kari Calder Petrelli-Bones is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will possess the abilities of Wind Manipulation, Strength Concentration and Ability Granting. He will be the eldest adoptive child of Harry "Stiffy" Bones and George Petrelli. Appearance Kari's appearance mainly reflects his Nordic heritage. As a child he will have straight light blonde hair, which will be cut quite short, and pale skin and light blue eyes. However, his skin will tan deeply by the time he's an adult, due to living in America. His hair will also become darker in colour, but he will keep it quite short. He will grow to be tall and muscular. Abilities Kari will possess the ability of Wind Manipulation. This ability can be used to create winds and to manipulate them. They can range from simple breezes to full-sized gales. The ability can also manipulate winds within other weather forms, such as storms, hurricanes and tornadoes, but it cannot manipulate other weathers such as rain, clouds or sunlight. It also cannot control air which is completely still. The winds could be used offensively by blowing opponents away and causing stormy conditions, or to protect himself by deflecting away attacks and projectiles, or to fly upon. His second ability will be Strength Concentration. Kari will be able to concentrate all of his physical strength into one punch which would have force comparable to enhanced strength, and concentrate all of his speed and energy into one burst of running at enhanced speed. He can also focus his energy into one extremely powerful use of his wind manipulation, which would resemble it being augmented or amplified. This would be true of any other offensive ability, if he had yet another. However, Kari can only focus his own strength and energy, not those of others. to a woman]]His final ability will be Ability Granting. He will be able to give other people 3 abilities each, which will then be manifested immediately. He will need to be near the person to give abilities, but will not need any contact or touch. He can give abilities with just a simple thought. There will be no sign when he grants abilities, apart from the manifestation, and afterwards there would be no way to distinguish between abilities gained thus and abilities possessed naturally. He could also thus return deleted or stolen abilities. Family *Biological father - Tyrwhitt Arikson *Biological mother - Dagna Arikson *Adoptive fathers - Harry "Stiffy" Bones, George Petrelli *Adoptive sisters - Mai Petrelli-Bones, Sakae Petrelli-Bones, Robyn Petrelli-Bones, Rainbow Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive brothers - Addae Petrelli-Bones, Davi Petrelli-Bones, Italiano Petrelli-Bones History Kari will be the eldest of his adoptive siblings, and will be the first of them to be adopted by George and Harry. Since all of his younger siblings will be naturally non-evolved humans, he will choose to use ability granting to give abilities to all of them. Etymology Kari is a Norse name which means "gust of wind", a reference to his ability of wind manipulation. It is the name of a character in Norse mythology. The name can mean "curly haired", even though his own hair will never curl, and it can also be a Hungarian version of the name Charles, meaning "free man". The female form of the name can mean "charity" or "pure". His middle name, Calder, is also Norse, and either means "cold" or "cold water", or could be derived from the place name of Cawdor. His adoptive surname of Petrelli means "rock", while his adoptive surname of Bones refers to a skeletal system. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters